The Admiral's Revenge
by Johnny Li
Summary: This story takes place between The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker. Following the events of First Love, Hux has fallen into a state of demoralization. The death of his gentleman friend, Tayden, has caused him to feel rather empty. The death of Snoke and Kylo Ren's subsequent rise deeply troubles Hux. It is at this time that an old acquaintance returns, seeking vengeance.
1. Chapter 1: Those Boys Think They're So C

Chapter 1: Those Boys Think They're So Clever

General Hux heads down a long corridor aboard the Supremacy II wearing his distinctive jet black naval coat of the First Order. His entire appearance has been meticulously preened; his hair neatly combed, his face clean-shaven, and not a single wrinkle is visible on his clothes. Countless stormtroopers flank the sides of the hall as he approaches. He hurries past them purposefully avoiding eye contact.

In a dimly lit room, a group of high-ranking First Order officers sit across a less-than-pristine looking man with dark hair and eyes who slouches slightly in his seat. He is wearing loose cargo pants and a dark jean jacket. A tattoo of a sporty, sleek spaceship is visible on his neck. He appears inattentive as he examines his fingernails with his arm on the table. The officer directly across from him is quickly writing notes on a small tabular device.

"And once again, your name is-," the notetaker starts.

"Herpetogaster," the vagabond answers. "Lyrapax Herpetogaster... Admiral."

"_Former_ admiral," another officer corrects.

General Hux enters the room and nods awkwardly as he positions himself to blend in with the other sleek black coats. The others in the room ignore his loud shuffling. Lyrapax doesn't even acknowledge the presence of another individual. He scratches the back of his neck as he waits for the notetaker to continue with his questions.

"Umm," the notetaker pauses with his fingers above some digital keys. "Do you care to spell that for us?"

Lyrapax sighs and rolls his eyes. "Just look me up, I'm in the system."

He places his hand on the table and a halo forms around it on the surface. Soon, an image of young Admiral Lyrapax Herpetogaster appears at head height in full view of everyone in the room. The other officers in the room collectively waits as the notetaker catches up.

"And the information..." the notetaker pauses.

"Yeah, everyone in the resistance is sure that Luke Skywalker is dead." Lyrapax says.

"Right." the notetaker continues typing on his device.

"And I've already given you the location Rey and Leia are purported to be," Lyrapax continues.

The notetaker begins typing fervently. "Right."

A very stern looking officer furthest back in the group suddenly speaks up. "So that's it? That's all you have? No other information to share with us. You risked your life returning to the Order just for this?"

Lyrapax ignores the man, but fixes his eyes on General Hux.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen," Hux announces loudly as he gently guides the other officers out of the room. The other First Order officers give him strange looks as he does so. One of them even shoots him a dirty look. So much is contained in the look – disdain with just a hint of jealously as though to question Hux's invulnerable position in the Order despite the former supreme leader's passing and Kylo Ren's ascent. Kylo Ren was Hux's primary adversary within the Order and it was expected that Hux would be one of the first to be ousted. For that to not have happened seemed unbelievably unfair. At least, that's what Hux gleaned from the officer's brief furrowed brows.

Hux waits until the doors slide shut firmly before proceeding. He opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't know how to start. Lyrapax is simply staring at the clean table surface. Hux raises a hand slightly to start with a greeting, but decides it feels too awkward. After a brief moment, Lyrapax reaches into his coat. He extracts a satchel and lays it on the surface of the table.

Hux immediately begins rummaging through it. He pulls out a small toy laser pistol, followed by a several small wooden toys, and an old photograph. The picture is of a young, red-haired woman in a tattered and worn dress and presumably, her fair-skinned son in her arms. Hux grins with reminiscence.

"Look how adorable I was?" Hux shoves the photo in Lyrapax's face.

Lyrapax rolls his eyes. Hux returns to admiring his own photo for a while before slipping it into his coat pocket. He keeps his arms awkwardly in front of him.

"So... umm... how is she?" Hux asks softly.

"Dead," Lyrapax's responds coldly.

Hux seems to choke momentarily at the news, but quickly regains his composure.

"Right... good..." Hux takes a deep breath. "I had to do it. You see, I had no choice in the matter. I needed to make sure –"

"I don't care, Hux." Lyrapax replies, folding his arms. "Are we done here?"

Hux had unintentionally moved past the seated Lyrapax at some point in his speech, possibly to hide his own tears – but he didn't shed any tears. Instead he felt a slight tingle in seeing his old friend. The experience brought a bit of joy and excitement to his soul in days that had become monotonous and somber at times. He swings around to stare at the back of Lyrapax's head.

"You know, I think I'd quite like to have a drink..." Hux drums his fingers on the back of Lyrapax's chair. "... to help me get over this terrible ordeal..."

The man before General Hux is quite different from the man Hux remembers from the academy. In the past, Herpy, as Hux liked to call him, was stoic like most other First Order cadets, but there was a very distinct individuality about the new Herpy; there was a personality to him that Hux finds refreshing. Wait, what did he just ask Lyrapax? It was only seconds ago, but Hux had already forgotten. A drink! He had asked to have a drink with Herpy!  
With his back to the general, Herpy smirks. He rises from his seat and brushes off his clothes before facing Hux. "Then go get one."

Hux is left dumbfounded as Herpy heads for the exit.

Herpy lights up a cigar as he heads down the corridor. Several First Order officers watches him as he passes. One of them follows him for a bit.

"Sir, you're not allowed to smoke in here-" the officer calls out.

A second officer quickly intercepts the confronting officer. "General Hux's orders are to leave him be."

Herpy ignores the conversation behind him, but stops when he hears a beeping coming from his wristband. He sighs in frustration. He glances side to side until he finds a door marked "Privacy Booth." He quickly opens the door and slips inside.

The room is just barely wider than he is along the sides, but the ceiling is considerably taller. The booth is rather dim with just a small overhead light above him. He presses some buttons on his watch and an image of a woman appears on the wall facing him. She is elderly with thin ginger hair and a pale face with hints of wrinkles.

Herpy looks annoyed. "I told you not to contact me!"

"I know," the woman says. "I-I'm sorry. I just want to know how my little boy is doing. Will he see me? I just miss him so terribly."

"Yes, I'm going to bring him to you, Miss Kytch'n" Herpy replies. "But if our communications are intercepted, then all of this planning will be for nothing and both your son and I will be imprisoned. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Miss Kytch'n nods. "Yes."

"Now, listen, you are not to contact me again," Herpy says. "I will reach out to you when I get to the next stage. If you want to see him again, you're going to have to be patient. And follow my instructions to the letter."

"Yes," Miss Kytch'n says. "I understand."

Herpy presses a button on his wristband to make the image of the woman vanish. He steps out of the booth. He proceeds another several meters down the corridor before reaching a much fancier door. It is taller and wider than the surrounding doors and also has thick, official looking crown molding all around the door frame. The plate on the door reads, "Herpetogaster." Herpy takes a deep breath before placing a hand on the sensor plate. The door slides open.

Inside, on the wall along the entrance, a collection of First Order memorabilia hang – the decorations reach all the way into the study. Among them are various medals and awards, particularly for marksmanship. Herpy pauses as he nears his desk. Here, there are animated photos of his early days in the Order, including pictures of him and Hux closely embracing as they celebrate their graduation from the academy.

Herpy scoffs, grinning ever so slightly.

After taking a deep breath, he collects every single picture of the two of them together, then opens the disposal unit embedded in the wall and tosses them carelessly within. As he closes the disposal unit, he realizes he has forgotten a photo near his bed. It depicts him with his arm around Hux's shoulder as they pose in their First Order uniforms. They are grinning and laughing.

Herpy's expression changes to one of scorn.

He takes the photo off the wall. With a lighter in one hand, he carefully positions the photo above the flame, causing sparks to fly in all directions. The picture becomes distorted, but only the area around Hux's face. Herpy's expression is intense as he watches it further warp, until...

"Ow!"

Herpy drops the animated photo to the floor where it burns the carpet immediately around it. He carefully picks the still burning photo by the corner and stamps out the flames on the floor. He drops the last photo into the disposal unit.

Captain Phasma wears her storm trooper helmet and signature cape as she heads down the hall to her quarters. One of the side doors slides open immediately as she approaches and a First Order officer emerges from the room, standing up as tall as he can.

"Captain, there's something you need to see." Officer Stylon Eurypterid keeps his arms behind his back.

Captain Phasma nods. Officer Eurypterid leads her into the control room where several other First Order Officers salutes Phasma. Next, he walks over to a desk with a large grid of various surveillance screens. The technician, Box Thelxiope, who is seated at the desk immediately rises to salute her as well.

Phasma turns to Officer Eurypterid. "What did you want to show me?"

Eurypterid turns to Thelxiope. "Play the tape."

Thelxiope nods.

The grid of surveillance screens switches to a single image stretched across all the screens. A low resolution image of Herpy inside the privacy booth is seen. He looks annoyed as he mouths silent words and gestures with his hands.

"Sorry." Thelxiope quickly apologizes as he turns a dial on the desk.

There is a lot of static in the audio.

"Yes, I'm going to bring him to you, Miss Kytch'n" Herpy says. "But if our communications are intercepted, then all of this planning will be for nothing and both your son and I will be imprisoned. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Eurypterid explains, "He appears to be speaking to an unidentified woman. It's unclear what they are discussing."

"I knew it," Captain Phasma says. "He has an ulterior motive for returning. We need to look into him some more."

"There's something else, Captain," Eurypterid says.

He gestures to Thelxiope, who immediately begins pressing buttons.

A new image stretches itself across the grid of screens. General Hux can be seen seated in front of a table in his quarters. Phasma tilts her head slightly in confusion. Eurypterid glances at Phasma as though to study her reaction, but her expression is hidden behind her helmet.

Hux clears his throat. "Hello, Herpy, it's me, Hux. Listen, I see that you've been traveling near the Arkanis System. It's my homeworld, if you recall. If you're still in the area when you get this message, there's a favor I'd like to ask of you. There's a woman there I'd like you to find. The specifics are embedded in this transmission..."

Captain Phasma directs her attention to the technician. "How did you get all this?"

"I mean, well..." the technician hesitates. "It wasn't encrypted or password protected or anything. It was just marked, 'private.'"

Phasma shakes her head. "Those boys think they're so clever..."

Eurypterid addresses Phasma. "Should we escalate this to high command?"

"No," Phasma says. "Purge these records. I think the two of them will work out whatever it is."

The technician positions his finger above a button.

"Wait-!" Phasma stops him. "Send them to me. They might come in handy in the near future. And then purge them."

The technician nods.

Hux and Herpy burst out laughing as the bartender behind the counter refills their glasses. The bar remains a secret among top-level officers within the First Order. Typically, only generals would be allowed to enter, but Herpy is accompanied by the top general within the entire Order. The bartender smiles at the general, but ignores Herpy completely.

"What did he do next?" Hux asks.

"He tried to reach for his gun," Herpy replies.

"Oh," Hux takes a sip from his glass. "Did he shoot you?"

"He didn't have a gun," Herpy says. "He thought he was still in uniform and armed... but he wasn't."

Hux shakes his head. "Poor admiral Sloane."

"You recommended retirement?" Herpy asks.

"Yeah, that was me." Hux sets down his glass. "He was unfit."

Herpy nods in agreement.

After a brief silence, Hux adds, "Do you think that's going to happen to all of us eventually? The mental decline, I mean..."

Herpy shrugs.

Hux studies Herpy's face.

"Why did you ever leave, Herpy?" Hux smiles. "Didn't you enjoy serving? I can't imagine a life outside the Order."

Herpy's smile fades. "Well, you weren't the one denied a promotion for being too short."

Hux looks uneasy. He takes another sip.

Herpy leans in. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Hux replies with a grin

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Herpy asks. He watches Hux carefully.

"Anything to do with what?" Hux's eyes seem to wander.

Herpy pretends to turn away for a moment. "My... failure to make general..."

"Wh-What?" Hux stammers. "Why would you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Because Sloane told me so." Herpy returns to studying Hux's expression.

"I-I have no idea why he would say that.." Hux looks saddened. "M-Maybe the dementia has him all... confused."

"Hmm." Herpy lifts his glass. "Maybe..."

Herpy stares intensely at Hux as he sips his drink.

The next day, Herpy paces back and forth outside the garage clutching his hands nervously. A stormtrooper stands beside the open entrance with one hand holding the door. The stormtrooper gestures at the open door, but Herpy ignores him. Instead, Herpy glances at both ends of the hallway and continues pacing.

"Herpy, wait!" Hux's voice calls down from one end of the hallway.

Herpy quickly slips partway through the entrance to the garage.

"Oh, you caught me right in the nick of time." Herpy retreats back into the hallway.

"I got your message," Hux says.  
"Hmm, I guess I couldn't slip away quickly enough," Herpy says. "You're fast."

Hux sighs deeply as he stares at Herpy. There may be a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Well then, what's next in store for you, Admiral?" Hux struggles to smile. "What's your next adventure?"

"I'm heading to the Polaris system," Herpy replies. "Some higher-ups in the Order has a bounty for intercepting advanced weaponry being smuggled to the rebels. I don't think you'd be interested in anything like that."

"Hmm, mingling with the riffraff," Hux responds. "I suppose I should focus on my work here, under Kylo Ren."

Hux smiles briefly and retreats from the entrance.

Herpy quickly intercepts. He grabs Hux's arm.

"Well, it's not all grunt work and dealing with the..." Herpy starts. "I might get to shoot a rebel in the face. That's something you'd enjoy, right?"

A grin forms at the corner of Hux's lips. "Tempting."

After a moment of continued indecisiveness on Hux's part, Herpy steps in front of Hux, blocking Hux's view of the hallway. A devilish grin appears on his face as he attempts to persuade the general.  
"Tell me what you like, Hux," Herpy says. "And I'll let you know if it's something that will come up."

Hux thinks for a moment.

He begins, "Well, I suppose I haven't laid eyes on a level three planet in a good long while-"

"Oh, there are _hundreds_ of planets like that in the Polaris System." Herpy interjects.

Hux continues, "And I guess a trinary star system... That's something I've yet to see in all my years of leaving Arkanis..."

Herpy quickly glances at his wristband, "Well, wouldn't you know it? Polaris _is_ a trinary star system."

"But I'd hate to be a burden," Hux continues. "I might inadvertently slow you down. I don't believe you even enjoy company on your escapades..."

"Nonsense!" Herpy wraps an arm around Hux's hip. "We still have so much to catch up on. I would love for you to come along."

Herpy begins leading Hux to the garage.

"Wait," Hux plants his feet in the floor.

Herpy has an intense look on his face.

"You there," Hux addresses the stormtrooper who is still holding the garage door. "Do not let anyone know that I left with the Admiral. I've simply gone out for a constitutional in... umm... my homeworld."

Hux nods.

"Yes, General," the stormtrooper says through his helmet. "But the Polaris System-"

Herpy quickly cuts him off. "I'll explain all about the Polaris System to the general."

Herpy lifts the stormtrooper's hand off the door. He quickly rushes into the garage with Hux's arm in tow. The door slams and locks with a hydraulic sucking sound. The stormtrooper looks nervous as he glances down both ends of the hallway.

A minute later, Phasma walks quickly to the stormtrooper at the garage entrance.

"What's the matter?" Phasma asks. "What's so urgent?"

"The Admiral," the stormtrooper responds. "He asked Hux to go to another system with him."

"Yes?" Phasma asks.

"But there's no such thing as the Polaris System..."

The garage doors on the side of the Supremacy II begin to open slowly. Before they fully open, the Marella, a very small skiff built for speed, quickly slips out the narrow opening while turned on its side. It rotates to straighten itself out before zipping off at near light-speed. Soon, it's impossible to make out against the dark emptiness of space.

"Herpy, slow down!" Hux yells.

"Yes, sorry..." Herpy relaxes his grip on the piloting controls and the stars stop zipping past them. The dark cockpit of the Marella is small and the two of them are forced to sit in front of one another on a single seat. Hux is against the back of the seat while Herpy is seated between Hux's legs. The cockpit window provides an extremely wide view of the outside of the ship, where countless stars are shining in the far distance.

"I-I just pulled too hard." Herpy laughs. "I guess I forgot how to pilot for a moment."

"I'm fine now," Hux says. "I suppose it's time to pay those rebels a visit, then?"

"Right." Herpy begins pushing buttons. "Just need to key it in... Polaris..."

Herpy has a conniving look on his face.

"Navigating to the Arkanis System," the Marella's AI responds loudly.

Herpy quickly moves his hands to attempt to mute the AI, but it is too late.

"Hang on, the Arkanis System?" Hux looks confused. "I thought we were going to the Polaris System."

"R-Right... Umm... You know..." Herpy stammers. "The... My navigation system, on this ship is... what's that word you use? Knackered?"

"Yes," Hux laughs. "I'm quite surprised at how much you remember about me..."

"Don't worry," Herpy says. "We're going to the right place, the AI just says the wrong name all the time."

Hux folds his arms around Herpy's waist. Hux has a pleasant expression as he glances at the back of Herpy's head. He stares at the tattoo of the Marella on his neck and tries to peek further inside Herpy's jacket.

Herpy takes a deep breath. "Off we go... to the Polaris System..."

The intense, malicious look returns to Herpy's face.


	2. Chapter 2: This System Looks An Awful Lo

Chapter 2: This System Looks An Awful Lot like Arkanis

"What do you do to pass the time, normally?" Hux asks Herpy. "I mean on long voyages, such as this."

"I usually sleep," Herpy replies. "Marella is pretty good at waking me up."

"What about with other... traveling partners?" Hux asks.

"I've never traveled with anyone else," Herpy replies.

"No other traveling partners, how fascinating," Hux says.

"Well, this ship's pretty small," Herpy says. "It would be a really tight fit."

"A really tight fit," Hux repeats.

Herpy has an odd look on his face. He turns.

"What are you doing?" Herpy asks.

"Nothing," Hux responds quickly.

A long, awkward silence follows.

"How did you find her?" Hux asks. "Marella, I mean. How did you find such a compact ship?"

Herpy shrugs. "I just spotted her at a flea market."

Hux looks ready to completely consume the admiral.

"A perfect pocket ship for a perfectly diminutive soldier."

Herpy swings around to glare at Hux. Hux swallows. Herpy returns to face the front of the ship.

"How about we talk about something else?" Herpy suggests.

"Sure," Hux says with a grin.

"Why did you want me to kill your mother?" Herpy asks.

"W-Well, I..." Hux stammers.

"And I want the truth," Herpy adds.

Hux explains, "Well, you see, in my position, as top general of the First Order, I cannot afford to have any liabilities. Any little secret or hint of weakness could be my undoing. I had to-"

Hux almost chokes on his words.

"I-I had to make sure that no one in the Order could use her against me," Hux continues. "I'm telling you this because I trust you, Herpy. There are certain rumors floating around the First Order, which I'm sure you're aware of. The ones involving my mother, I mean. It's true. She is not high-born."

"She was a kitchen worker," Herpy says.

"Yes," Hux swallows nervously.

"And that's why you wanted me to take her out?" Herpy asks.

"Yes..." Hux's voice trails off.

Herpy is silent.

"I'm concerned about my position," Hux says, then laughs. "Maintaining my role is infinitely harder than attaining it."

"Killing your mother," Herpy says, quietly. "Not long after killing your father... That's dark."

"What?!" Hux's eyes are wide open. "How did you know about that?"

Herpy rolls his eyes. "Hux, everyone in the Order knows you had him killed."

Some immeasurable amount of time later, Hux and Herpy have fallen asleep atop one another on the only seat in the cockpit. Hux has his arms around Herpy. Some red lights begin to turn on within the cockpit. Herpy stirs. Hux pulls him closer and brushes his face against Herpy's. Herpy moans softly.

"You have arrived at Arkanis," the Marella's AI reports.

Hux and Herpy gradually sit up.

Outside, they see the system's bright white star as an orb in the distance out the left side of the cockpit. On the right side, there is a habitable planet with visible continents and oceans, along with long stretches of plant life. Scattered around the continents are large metal structures indicative of an advanced civilization. Around the planet, a hand full of satellites hang equidistant from one another. Hux admires the scene outside the Marella. He grows troubled.

"Hang on, didn't you say this was a trinary star system?" Hux asks.

"Hmm?" Herpy takes another moment to regain full consciousness. "Oh, yes, the other two stars are on a... vertical alignment with the main star, so they're directly behind that white one."

"Can we swing around so I can I have a better look?" Hux asks.

Herpy nods slowly. "Sure, once we finish the mission."

"Cool." Hux says with a smile.

"Let me pull in and land." Herpy grabs the controls and the engines begin whirring.

"Now, hold on," Hux says, glancing around the empty space outside the ship. "Didn't you say there were hundreds of level three planets? I only see the one solitary planet, and it looks to be at least a level ten planet."

"Right!" Herpy says. "Umm, they're also on a... special alignment thing, so they're all on the other side of that star."

"Oh..." Hux says.

Herpy continues, "Yeah, you remember how trinary star systems often pull all level three planets to their center of mass?"

"Of course, of course," Hux says. "That makes sense."

The familiar malicious look returns to Herpy as he pilots the Marella into the planet's orbit.

Hux takes another look at the surroundings before commenting, "You know, if it wasn't for the trinary star system and the other planets, I'd say this system looks an awful lot like the Arkanis. I can't be sure, however, since I haven't visited it since I was a child."

"Is that so?"

Herpy pulls the ship around and begins flying toward the surface of the planet. He can't stop grinning maliciously.

The Marella flies toward an empty grassy field outside the giant metal complex. The surrounding plants swing about wildly as the small ship lands. The scene is bright and sunny and giant creatures with long necks and long tails are walking past in the distance, where tall trees form an apparent wall at the horizon.

The top of the Marella's cockpit pops open and Herpy hops out and onto the prairie. Hux follows his lead and glances at the building. He folds his arms and pouts as he studies it. Meanwhile, Herpy shuts the cockpit's lid and locks it with his handprint. He notices Hux's suspicious gaze.

"It looks... so familiar..." Hux keeps his eyes fixed on the structure.

"Yeah," Herpy says. "I heard they took a single plan and sold it all over the galaxy so countless planets have the exact same design for a complex."

"How interesting," Hux says. "Well, are we going inside?"

"No, we're heading to the slums," Herpy replies. "And you should stay away from that building. We don't want anyone on this planet to know that you're here."

"Right, the element of surprise," Hux says. "I cannot wait to pounce on a rebel and just... have my way..."

Herpy gives him a dirty look. "Anyway, we both need to be a bit careful. Rebels have infiltrated the system and are looking to capture anyone working for the Order. They're looking to get information, leverage, what have you. They've been showing up a lot more ever since the planet was designated a retirement home for former First Order officers-"

Hux interjects, "Wait, I thought only Arkanis was designated a retirement home for First Order-"

Herpy stammers.

"Hmm, I should ask the others when I get back to the Supremacy," Hux says.

Herpy looks as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Are you ready, Hux?" Herpy asks.

"I've got my trusty blaster in tow," Hux says, tapping the holstered weapon on this belt. "Let's go!"

"You mind if I hold onto that?" Herpy asks.

"Why?" Hux asks.

Herpy shrugs. "I just want to take a look."

"Ah." Hux hands over the blaster. "I almost forgot that your strongest skill is marksmanship. You were best in the class for as long as I can remember. I'll allow you to play with my pistol as long as you like."

Herpy receives the blaster and studies it.

Hux continues, "This is an third edition SE-44C top-grade laser blaster. You're unlikely to have come upon a weapon like this outside the Order. It's got thirteen power settings, and holds a charge enough to last over a thousand uses."

Herpy pretends to study the firearm as he walks, making sure to keep the blaster away from Hux while the latter continues spouting off features of the blaster.

An hour or so of walking later, they come across a large fenced-off clearing between two tall hills. They have reached the small town of Brutuslonginusbrutus. A small wooden gate bears the name of the town above it and Herpy quickly pulls it open and gestures for Hux to enter. Hux thanks him with a nod and proceeds to the other side of the fence with his usual distinct, distinguished saunter – a manner of walking typical of First Order generals. He is still wearing his First Order general's uniform.

Herpy lets the gate close on its own as he catches up to Hux.

"Now where is this supposed black market trade meant to take place," Hux asks Herpy.

"We're heading to a warehouse near the center of town," Herpy replies.

"Ah." Hux looks into the distance and can make out some rustic buildings. "I cannot wait..."

Herpy is silent as he walks.

"I'm glad you invited me on this trip, Herpy," Hux says. "Thank you."

"Hmph." Herpy continues leading him to town.

Hux continues, "If, in the future, you come across any missions like this again, you should give me a call."

"Sure," Herpy says.

Hux has a wide grin stretched across his face. "I'm having so much fun... I really like spending time with you, Herpy."

"Same here, Hux," Herpy says in a monotone voice.

"You can call me, Armi," Hux says.

Herpy gives him a dirty look.

"Are you enjoying my company as well, Herpy?" Hux asks.

"Mmhmm." Herpy checks the monomolecular blade at his side before returning it to its sheath.

Soon, they come upon the first few shops at the edge of town. First, there is a rustic looking inn with the name, Arkanasia Inn. An ale shop across the road from the inn has a large sign atop the building with the name, Jub N' Grub. A banner underneath it reads, "The number one tavern on Arkanis!"

"Herpy, look, there's a tavern," Hux declares. "We can eat some terrestrial food. I wonder what food tastes like on Polaris..."

Hux begins heading in the direction of the tavern. Herpy rushes to him and stops him, grabbing his arm.

"We really shouldn't, Hux," Herpy says. "We should focus on the mission."

"Right, time is of the essence," Hux says.

Hux's stomach begins to growl. An awkward silence soon follows.

"I-I could probably hold it in," Hux says. "I'm not that hungry..."

Hux's stomach growls louder.

Herpy sighs. "Fine, let's head inside."

"Yay!" Hux grabs Herpy by the arm and leads him to the tavern, but immediately stops. "Hang on, I..."

Hux pats himself down.

"I didn't bring any money," Hux says.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it," Herpy says.

The small tavern has just six tables visible in the main area with a wooden staircase leading to an upper floor. Other than Hux and Herpy at a table near the entrance, three other tables are occupied. Most of the customers are wearing rough and tattered clothing, however, Jikjik Mik-abik, a young man with black, sharp-looking clothes that is almost a uniform, is also present. Jikjik is enjoying a drink alone at a table in the corner of the establishment while working on a flat, tabular, transparent device.

Deena Frump, a plump, middle-aged woman emerges from the kitchen with several large platters of food in her hand. She rushes to Hux's table and sets down the plates. On one, there is a platter of bread. On a second, a steamed tentacled creature with whited-out eyes. On a third, a medley of leaves and berries. Finally, she sets down a large bowl of soup at the center.

"Enjoy," she says, placing a hand firmly on Hux's shoulder.

"Thank you, madam," Hux recites in a pleasant tone.

Herpy holds his nose as he looks painfully at the plate with the tentacled creature. Hux follows his eyes. His excited expression fades to a sad one, then one of mild confusion. He points at the creature, but isn't able to begin speaking immediately.

A moment later, he starts, "This... This thing looks an awful lot like the Cthulies on Arkanis... I had one as a pet when I was seven-"

"Convergent evolution," Herpy interjects.

"Ah," Hux says. "Well, I don't want to eat it, it reminds me too much of Mr. Cthulie. I'll have the cook send it back to the river."

"Is-Is it still alive?" Herpy asks.

Hux picks up a utensil and clangs it against the plate. The tentacled creature's eyes return to black and it proceeds to crawl around the plate. Herpy is horrified while Hux proceeds to dip the bread in a bit of soup and eat. Herpy looks particularly agitated when the creature turns to look at him. As Herpy tries his best to eat as normal, he sees Hux secretly feeding the creature small pieces of bread.

Behind the two men, Jikjik is no longer drinking, but is holding up his transparent device in the direction of their table. A static image of the two men appears on the screen and Jikjik begins to zoom in on Hux's face. Dots appear on the image of Hux's face while on the right side of the device, a series of faces quickly scroll past.

Later, Hux taps at the far side of the plate with a utensil and watches as the Cthulie begins crawling toward it.

"I'll have to excuse myself," Herpy says, prompting rising from his seat.

Hux is too busy smiling at the tentacled creature to notice Herpy heading for the washroom.

"Would you like to come with me, mister?" Hux asks the Cthulie in a cutesy voice. "Would you like to join me on my adventures aboard the Supremacy?"

Hux hears a pair of boots arrive behind him.

"Herpy, do you think Kylo Ren would allow me to keep a pet in my quarters?" Hux asks.

Silence.

Hux begins to turn. "Herpy?"

"Armitage Hux?"

Jikjik's voice is significantly deeper than one would expect from such a young-looking man. As Hux turns to find the source of the gruffness, he hears some electronic noises coming from the direction of the man. Jikjik is holding a rudimentary pistol with the barrel pointed directly at Hux's forehead. Hux swallows.

"Are you Armitage Hux, General of the First Order?" Jikjik asks.

Hux stammers.

"Let's head outside," Jikjik says. "We'll go for a walk."

Hux starts to call out, "Herp-!"

"Make a scene, and I'll make sure to kill you slowly," Jikjik threatens. He gestures for Hux to stand. Hux obliges and allows the man to coerce him to the front entrance. The man stands behind him as Hux raises his arms to head level. Hux stops and glances at the Cthulie still on the table.

"Wait, I need my friend..." Hux pleads.

"You won't need any friends where you're going," Jikjik says.

Herpy emerges from the wash room and sees Hux being led outside.

"Damn!" Herpy reaches into his coat pocket.

He fires a single shot across the room directly at Jikjik's pistol. Jikjik screams as the pistol is ripped from his hand and flies out into the street. Herpy rushes to the pair of them with the SE-44C in hand. Jikjik proceeds to run off into town. Herpy shakes his head.

"Oh, we should pay," Hux says.

Deena Frump happens to be just inside the tavern, peering in the direction of Jikjik with a uncomfortable expression on her face. She sees Herpy handing Hux some metal chits, who in turn presents them to Deena. She shakes her head and smiles.

"On the house," she says, placing on hand on Hux's shoulder.

"Hmm, we should get going, Hux," Herpy says.

As they begin heading out, Hux quickly swings around.

"May I ask for a favor, Miss?" Hux asks with his hands clasped.

Later, Hux and Herpy are walking along the street again in the direction of the town's center. Hux is holding up a small glass jar with the Cthulie happily swimming inside it. Herpy has his arms crossed, side-eying Hux with his new pet. The sun is still very bright above them.

"Herpy, I've decided on a name," Hux begins. "Are you ready, Herpy?"

Herpy doesn't reply.

"Herpy, look..."

Herpy reluctantly turns to face Hux.

"His name is... Mr. Cthulie Two," Hux announces, with a wide grin.

Herpy rolls his eyes.

"On a serious note, Herpy," Hux begins again. "I-I appreciate your help back there."

"Don't think anything of it," Herpy says. "I have no great love for you, I just despise those anarchist rebels."

Hux smiles, then continues playing with Mr. Cthulie 2.

"Are you okay, Hux?" Herpy asks.

"How do you mean?" Hux asks.

"You seem quite different than the Hux I remember," Herpy says.

"I-I suppose I suffered a bit of trauma in recent years," Hux begins. "I sort of lost myself in it. I don't think I'd begun processing it up until now. I guess I'm finding there's someone new inside me now and I-I want to try new things."

Herpy laughs. "Isn't that what Tayden used to say all the time?"

Hux's eyes widen, his expression changes. "What do you know about Tay?"

"Tayden?" Herpy asks. "He was in all of our classes. Not particularly astute. I recall him really only ever talking to you. I wonder what ever happened to him?"

"He was with us at the academy?" Hux asks.

"Yeah," Herpy says. "Why?"

"Nothing," Hux says.

"You've seen him recently?" Herpy asks.

"No," Hux replies.

Hux raises his wrist to his mouth, presses a button on his cufflink, and whispers, "Research imperial academy students."

Herpy looks perplexed, but doesn't care enough to ask.

Soon, they arrive upon an unlabeled, abandoned warehouse. As Herpy leads Hux down the walkway to the front door, Hux gently sets down the glass jar holding Mr. Cthulie 2 in the grass. Herpy notices Hux is no longer close by and glances in his direction before shaking his head. Hux quickly rejoins Herpy at his side.

"Ready!"


	3. Chapter 3: Listen, Herpy, May I Speak to

Chapter 3: Listen, Herpy, May I Speak to You in Private for a Moment.

They opens the warehouse door and gestures for Hux to enter. After Hux has stepped inside, Herpy takes a deep breath and tries to summon intensity. Once inside, he shuts the warehouse door and bolts it shut. He reaches Hux's side with an expression of deadly determination. He glares at Hux out of the corner of his eye.

The warehouse stretches for many meters in every direction. The interior is mostly empty save for an overturned, oversized rack in the distance. The lights hanging from above had switched on when they entered the building, and the first thing Hux notices is the long-term accumulation of dust on the creaky wooden floor.

"This is where the trade is meant to take place?" Hux asks. "Where's the contraband?"

Herpy doesn't respond.

"Hang on," Hux's gaze lifts upward as he notices a giant circular device pointing down on them from the top of the warehouse. A small red blinking light is visible at the corner. Hux points at the apparatus. "Is-Is that a recording device?"

"Yes," Herpy replies flatly.

"Oh..." Hux turns to smile at Herpy. "So we can catch the rebels red-handed."

Hux smile fades as he notices Herpy's expression.

"Wh-What's wrong, Herpy?" Hux asks.

"You're a damn fool," Herpy says. "You should have known this day was coming."

"I-I don't understand..."

Herpy begins to explain, "Once I learned the truth, it felt as though a knife was thrust through my heart. My own friend and comrade, who I've spent years frolicking with, who I'd confide in in my darkest hours, and who I celebrated countless accomplishments with-"

Herpy huffs.

"Herpy, you're scaring me," Hux interrupts.

"My best friend had betrayed me," Herpy says.

"Who?" Hux asks.

"You!" Herpy blasts. "You betrayed me!"

"How do you mean?" Hux asks.

Herpy shakes his head.

"Come out," Herpy yells out.

Miss Kytch'n, the frail, old, ginger-haired woman from the earlier transmission enters the main storage unit to join them. She appears to be wearing the same rags from earlier and holds a small black box in her hands with a small bow sewn on top of it. She looks a combination of both incredibly joyous and woefully sad.

"My son-" Miss Kytch'n looks about to cry.

Hux gives her a dirty look.

"What's happening?" Hux asks.

Herpy scoffs.

"Don't you recognize your own mother?" Herpy triumphantly bellows.

Hux looks confused.

Herpy begins his diatribe, "All I ever wanted was to become a general. I bested you in strategy, in leadership, in history, in virtually every topic at the academy. I even helped you with your training. No one was more destined or prepared than me. I should have made general. I shouldn't have needed to go through any hoops for it. But you-! You told the superiors I was too short to be a general-!"

Herpy has his hands clenched into tight fists.

Hux steps toward him and quietly says, "Listen, Herpy, may I speak to you in private for a moment."

"No," Herpy says, before continuing. "This conversation is being recorded and will be sent to every man, woman, and child in the entirely of the First Order. I've found your mother and now the whole galaxy will know that you have no claim to your rank. You're not even high-born. Your mother is a mere peasant. No one will ever respect you again, and more importantly, no one will ever fear your again. You will be mocked and ridiculed until your last days in existence-"

"Herpy, I need a word," Hux says.

"I'm not done," Herpy responds.

"I just need a quick moment, Herpy," Hux says. "I just need to say one thing."

"No," Herpy repeats.

"Please, Herpy," Hux says.

"No," Herpy repeats.

"I just need to talk to you in private," Hux says. "For just a quick moment. _Please_, Herpy."

"What?!" Herpy screams. "Just say it!"

"Herpy..." Hux takes a deep breath. He points. "That's not my mother..."

Hux and Herpy become quiet as they turn slowly to face Miss Kytch'n.

"Die, imperial scum!"

Miss Kytch'n retrieves a tiny metal revolver from her black box and points it at Hux. He looks shocked. The two halves of the black box fall the floor. Miss Kytch'n screams as she pulls the trigger.

Herpy quickly tackles Hux to the ground. They both narrowly miss the blast. As a result of the tumble, Herpy ends up atop Hux with their lips mere millimeters apart. They both appear to briefly savor the moment of sensual proximity. It is not until they hear the tiny revolver whirring as it charges up another shot that they break out of the reverie. Herpy is the first to grasp their immediate danger again. He rolls off of Hux, reaches into his coat pocket and produces Hux's blaster.

Miss Kytch'n's gun is not fully charged yet. Herpy aims upward and fires a single shot. The giant recording device comes crashing to the ground, directly between Miss Kytch'n and the two of them. Hux whimpers, Herpy taps on Hux's shoulder and points to the front entrance. They two of them crawl as quickly as they can to the door while staying under the height of the fallen device.

A laser blast zooms just above Hux's head.

"Run!" Herpy pushes Hux onward as he points the blaster in Miss Kytch'n's direction.

Hux reaches the front door and begins repeatedly throwing his weight against it.

"Don't make me kill you, Miss Kytch'n!" Herpy's voice echoes through the warehouse.

"I've lived long enough," Miss Kytch'n yells. "I've buried all my grandchildren who died at the hands of the First Order. I have nothing to live for, save this final act of retribution. That man"–she points at Hux–"is the First Order general who directed the Starkiller. He is responsible for the destruction of Hosnian Prime, where my husband had retired to. He destroyed Hosnian Lesser, where my son was vacationing. He obliterated Hosnian Tertiary, where my daughter was giving a press briefing. He destroyed Hosnian Auxillary, where my grandson went to refuel his ship. He blew up Backup Hosnian, where my granddaughter was courting male prostitutes to get over the fact that she was dumped... by Hux!"

"I see..." Herpy thinks for a moment. "That's not the names of the Hosnian System planets, though."

Miss Kytch'n fires a blast at Herpy. She misses. Herpy begins racing toward Hux.

"We have one minute," Herpy proclaims.

He reaches the door to find Hux still slamming himself against it in a desperate attempt to get it to open. Herpy shakes his head.

"Hux? Hux!" Herpy pulls him away from the door. "What you do is you lift this latch keeping the door in place _before_ pushing."

The door swings wide open. The two of them exit the warehouse and shut the door behind them. Afterward, they run around the front of the building finding large, heavy objects with which to barricade the door. Once the task is complete, they breathe a sigh of relief and spend a minute awkwardly stealing glances at one another.

"Will she catch up to us, do you think?" Hux asks.

"Nah, I think we're fine," Herpy replies. "She's so old, it'll take her forever."

Herpy begins walking casually back to the main street. Hux follows him, breaking away only to pick up the jar containing Mr. Cthulie 2. They return to a casual stroll as they begin heading back to the Marella. Hux smiles as he plays with Mr. Cthulie 2, while Herpy is completely silent. Both seem to want to avoid discussing the events that took place within the warehouse. As they reach the tavern once more, Herpy decides to break the silence.

"So where's your mother, then?" Herpy asks. "The real one."

"I have no idea," Hux says.

"Hmm." Herpy frowns.

"Hold on," Hux stops. "_Miss Kytch'n_?"

"What?" Herpy asks.

"You think my mother's name is Miss Kitchen?" Hux asks, grinning wry.

"Well, people said she was a kitchen worker," Herpy says.

"That doesn't mean-" Hux starts before giving up almost immediately.

Herpy stops moving, but keeps his back to Hux.

"Herpy thought my mother's name is Miss Kytch'n," Hux says. "Isn't that silly, Mr. Cthulie 2?"

"Hux, I tried to ruin you," Herpy says. "And all you can do is go off about one little naming error I had? Aren't you angry?"

"Well, you saved my life directly after," Hux says.

Herpy scoffs. "You're going to silence me, aren't you?"

"Herpy, I'm genuinely not bothered," Hux assures him.

"How is that possible?" Herpy demands, turning to face him. "How can you not feel betrayed or threatened or-?"

"Herpy, I'm just glad we got all this out of the way," Hux replies. "If I've wronged you in the past, I want to know about it. Now, I did something, and you attempted to assassinate my character, so now we're even. I want to move past this, Herpy. I want us to be friends again."

Herpy looks at a loss.

In an imperceptibly quiet whisper, Hux adds, "Or more..."

"That's not going to happen," Herpy says. "You ruined my life."

"I'm sorry!" Hux says with pleading eyes.

Herpy shakes his head and huffs. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know," Hux says.

"You were my closest friend at the academy," Herpy says. "We were still on good terms when we rose through the ranks. Were you jealous of me? Afraid of me? Why did you feel the need to step on me? You had to completely ruin me just to give yourself a boost?"

"I don't know," Hux insists. "I can't remember."

Herpy takes a deep breath. "Hux, I want the truth."

"I really can't-" Hux also takes a deep breath. "The truth is, I've changed, Herpy. I've lost someone very important to me and the past several years, I've just been losing more and more of myself. I can't remember ever doing or saying anything that Sloane said I did or said. I can't remember much of anything from my days as General in the First Order, other than what Tay and I-what my friend and I did."

Herpy has a difficult-to-read expression.

"I only remember bits and pieces of our time together," Hux says. "I only remember all the fun we had in the academy. I remember feeling like the galaxy was our oyster. I don't remember ever having wronged you, or feeling inept beside you, or wanting to dispose of you, but I know that I really do enjoy your company and I want us to spend time together."

The two of them are quiet for a long while as the townsfolk move about.

Herpy scoffs. "Well, it sounds like that'll have to happen now. That footage is going to spread through the galaxy like a rogue AI."

"Even though the woman isn't my mother?" Hux asks.

"Oh, right," Herpy thinks for a moment.

"And how did you get it to transmit everywhere?" Hux asks.

"I didn't. I-" Herpy's voice cuts off as he realizes something. "Shit, I was supposed to return to the back of the warehouse and retrieve the footage so I could broadcast it."

Hux laughs quietly.

"Shut up, it's not funny," Herpy says as a slight grin stretches on his lips.

Within seconds, both are smiling.

"But Herpy, listen," Hux starts. "If it helps, I can get you back in the First Order. I can convince Kylo Ren to appoint you as a general-"

Herpy shakes his head. "No. No."

He sighs deeply.

"Are you sure?" Hux asks.

"I don't think I'm the same person anymore," Herpy says. "It's been such a long time."

"Hmm?" Hux looks inquisitively at him.

"That little debacle back there helped close the chapter on the old Lyrapax," Herpy says. "I think I just wanted to scream at you. The new Lyrapax is just a freelance bounty hunter, and occasional assassin, and on even rarer occasions, a space mover."

Hux smiles.

With one last deep sigh, all the determination and intensity within Herpy seems to dissipate.

"Come on," Herpy puts an arm behind Hux's back. "Let's head back to Marella."


	4. Chapter 4: I arranged a little present f

Chapter 4: I arranged a little present for you

Having returned to Herpy's ship, the pair of men situate themselves on the small single-seater one in front of the other as before. As Herpy enters the coordinates for the return trip, Hux secures the jar containing Mr. Cthulie 2 to wall of the small ship. The top half of the cockpit begins to close as Herpy prepares the ship for takeoff.

Hux grabs Herpy by the waist as Herpy directs the Marella's ascent. He smiles so brightly Herpy can feel Hux's glee without so much as a glance behind him. Within minutes, they pass the blue mirage of the sky and are surrounded by the true empty blackness dotted with stars. Herpy begins programming the autopilot while Hux lowers the seat back and lies comfortably in wait. Once Herpy is done, Hux returns his arms to their usual position around Herpy.

A red light begins flashing all over the ship.

"What's that?" Hux asks.

"Stealth ships detected," Marella says. "Stealth ships detected."

"Where?" Hux looks out the cockpit window. "I don't see them!"

"They're _stealth_ ships, Hux," Herpy says. "I'm taking us out of here as quickly as possible."

The engines begin whirring. Hux can see the planet outside the cockpit window getting smaller. Herpy continues piloting the small ship, all the while, the siren and lights continue sounding and flashing. Hux begins to panic. He continually changes which of Herpy's shoulders he looks over, but the view is the same.

"Don't worry, we're going," Herpy says.

"Stealth ships detected," Marella says. "Retaliatory stealth mode recommended."

"Oh, right," Herpy says. "That would have been smart."

"Target lock detected," Marella says.

The entire ship rattles. They have been hit.

"Crap," Herpy mutters. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of this."

"Hyperdrive engaged," Marella reports.

"How's the ship?" Hux asks.

Herpy begins reading the monitors.

"Everything is fine, except the environmental systems," Herpy says. "They took out the heating."

The air in the cockpit seems instantly colder as the ship enters hyperspace.  
"Let's cuddle for warmth," Hux suggests.

Herpy shoots him a weird look. "You mean huddle?"

"Yes, right," Hux shakes his head.

The two close their eyes and attempt to sleep for several hours.

Herpy is awoken to the sound of two pieces of leather creakily rubbing against each other.

"Hux?" Herpy groggily mumbles.

The creaking stops.

"Yes?" Hux replies.

"What are you doing?" Herpy asks.

"I-I'm, umm..." Hux stammers.

Herpy waits patiently.

"I'm in need of a _release_," Hux says. "And I need your help. Do you mind if I _use_ you? It would help us stay warm-"

"Yeah, fine," Herpy says.

"Yes!" Hux cheers. "Oh, hang on."

Hux produces a handkerchief from his coat pocket and drapes it over Mr. Cthulie 2's jar.

"Let's begin," Hux says, as he begins moaning and breathing on Herpy's bare neck.

Captain Phasma waits with a small stormtrooper crew aboard the Supremacy II near the garage. They stare at a hologram of the Marella approaching the sliding double doors of the ship. As in enters, the hologram shuts off and they turn their attention to the sliding door to the garage. A second later, the door slides open.

"All is well, gentleman," Hux says. "You're all dismissed."

The stormtroopers turn to Phasma. She nods.

As the troopers head down the hall, Phasma returns to Hux. "I trust you boys worked out your issues."

Hux nods happily. "We're heading to my quarters for a quick... meeting."

Hux grabs Herpy by the arm and starts down the hall. Phasma shakes her head, but she leaves in the opposite direction. Hux glances in all directions to insure that no one is nearby before planting a kiss on Herpy's cheek. Herpy presents a faint smile.

"You know there are cameras everywhere," Herpy says.

Hux looks momentarily spooked.

"Well, I'll just make sure to intercept the footage," Hux says.

"Hmm." Herpy places a hand on Hux's arm. "Actually, I need to head to my quarters to freshen up."

"Alright," Hux says. "Oh, I arranged a little present for you in your quarters. I hope you enjoy it."

Herpy looks puzzled.

After a series of twists and turns, Herpy arrives at his quarters and places a hand on the door's sensor. He enters and immediately begins looking for the present. The floor is clear of any packages. His desk, bed, and bedstand are all just as he left them. He folds his arms. As he studies the contents of the room closer, his eyes fall on the wall.

Every animated photo he had previously thrown out or burnt has been restored. He scoffs. A grin gradually spreads across his face as he watches the scenes of him and Hux enjoying their time together at the academy. He shakes his head with a full on smile and then glances at the door. He waves a hand and the sliding door opens. Hux stands outside posing magnificently. Herpy cocks his head and Hux enters. The sliding doors shut.


End file.
